


Daring's Special Birthday Gift

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Doggy Style, F/M, French Kissing, Fucking, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Seduction, Spooning, Stripping, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daring always had a way of celebrating his 19th birthday in style. However, what happens when Apple White decides to make his early birthday extra special?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring's Special Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the co-authors of its Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors.

Life was good for Daring Charming.

 

He basically had everything in life. The perfect blonde hair, the perfect shiny white teeth, the perfect male-model face, the perfect six-pack abs and perfect Prince Charming to his future fairy tale queen. Next to his brother Dexter and sister Darling, Daring was the most favorite son of the Charming family. He was always looking out for his sister and brother whenever they were in trouble or perhaps to help them on some of the schoolwork they were having trouble in.

 

Luckily, it wasn't one of those days at all. Dexter Charming was busy having a date with his crush, Raven Queen, while Darling was out with her other crush, Chase Redford. Which meant that it was Daring time for Daring himself. And it was just in time as well as Daring was only six hours away from celebrating his 19th birthday. So, he decided to take in a walk around Village of Bookend just so he could go into a little window shopping.

 

"Ooooh, that would look good on me in the winter," Daring said to himself, checking out a long blue coat displaying in the window.

 

But as that was going on...

 

*BZZZZZT!*

 

Daring felt his iMirror buzz on him. Alerted, he picked it out of his pocket and saw a message on there which read:

 

Daring,

 

Please help me, I've broken my leg and I need you to come help pick me up from my dorm room and help me to my bed! It's such a fairy fail!

 

In total pain, Apple

 

Daring took in a horrified gasp. The message was obviously coming from Daring's future queen, Apple White!

 

"Oh, crap, Apple's in trouble!" Daring exclaimed. "I gotta go help her out!"

 

Just like that, Daring took off, but stopped to check out his image through the window.

 

"I'll come back for you, my lovely." Daring smirked at himself before taking off.

 

The older Charming brother ran fast as he could back to Apple's dorm room. He wasn't even stopping for a mirror at all during his run. Luckily, he wasn't even stopping at all. He was basically running like Cerise ever did.

 

As he finally got inside Ever After High, Daring finally got to Apple's dorm room as he opened the door.

 

"Here I am, Apple!" Daring exclaimed. "How bad is your-"

 

However, Daring's jaw dropped at what he saw instead.

 

"A-A-Apple?" Daring said at a loss for words.

 

"Hi, Daring..." She said in a seductive voice.

 

"What are you..." Daring gasped. "What are you wearing?"

 

Daring saw Apple White posing on the bed wearing a bright red see-thru nightie with a lacy red bra and thong. And to top it all off, Apple was teasing him with a red garter belt/pantyhose. She looked like a total sex kitten in a brothel.

 

"Ohhh, I love how confusing you are..." Apple cooed sexually.

 

"But what about your broken leg?" Daring said, not knowing what to make of this.

 

"Oh silly, there wasn't no broken leg," She giggled. "I just want you to enjoy your special birthday gift."

 

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow. "Where is it?"

 

As he was still being clueless, Apple got out of bed and strutted over to him.

 

"Isn't it obvious, Daring?" She shrugged.

 

"What's obvious?" Daring shrugged back.

 

Biting her tongue in a teasing way, Apple tiptoed up to Daring's height and whispered to him in a very sensual voice:

 

"I'm your present..."

 

Before Daring could speak any further, Apple cut him right off with a breathtaking kiss. A kiss like this nearly made Daring weak right in the knees. Apple's plump lips tasted so much like the tastiest apple pie Daring could sink his lips into. The blonde-haired prince wanted to protest, but feeling her tongue slide inside him like a snake, he didn't want to let go of her. Falling straight into the kiss, Daring turned the kiss deep by cocking his head back and wrapping his warm arms around her.

 

He even countered his tongue with hers, making a passionate moan break inside Apple White herself. The two carried their makeout section straight to Apple's bed, leaving Daring on top. Apple then undid Daring's warm letterman jacket, desperately urging to see him shirtless. Luckily for her, Daring undid his multi-colored vest and his long sleeved black coat, revealing his toned six-pack abs. They were gleaming just like his sparkling smile. Daring took his precious time to kiss her right by the neck, making her shudder around her limbs. He kept kissing her down to her chest, letting down her lacy red bra.

 

Staring down at those 34 D breasts like a horny rhinoceros, Daring took in a little squeeze and lick. His tongue nearly spun around the right nipple over and over making her erect. The horny Apple bit her tongue so pleasingly, being tickled by Daring's flickering tongue around her breasts. To keep control of herself, Apple had her hands all around Daring's hair, playing and tingling around with his blonde bangs. No matter how much Apple tried to mess it up, Daring's hair remained perfect as it was.

 

As Apple continued to moan, she felt Daring's bulge grow inside his jeans, urging to break out of its fabric. Blushing with ecstacy, Apple turned Daring over, leaving him on the bottom and her on the top. After emitting another kiss coming from her, Apple looked down to embrace the blue-eyed Daring with total lust.

 

"I want you so bad..." Apple sighed desperately.

 

"Please do..." Daring whispered calmly.

 

Seeing the desperation in his face, Apple undid Daring's zipper, sending them down to his legs. Looking up, Apple gazed at his 11-inch erection emerging through the fabric. Such dirty unclean urges filled all through Apple's mind as she licked her apple-scented lips from one corner to the next.

 

Grasping it very hard, Apple slowly bobbed her head up and down, relishing every single inch she could take up in her mouth. Daring felt a little spasm go on through his hips. Her tongue actually surprised him at first, but Daring remained calm and careful as Apple's tongue and mouth continued to dominate around his throbbing cock. The blonde-haired heartthrob took in a very lusting moan as he clenched onto Apple's hair lightly. He carefully managed to thrust upwards, carefully impaling her picture perfect face in a savory moment. She started sucking up a combination of pre-cum and spit around the rim, making Daring's bulbous erection throbbing wet. Apple wanted to keep sucking and sucking him as long as she could, but she had a different idea.

 

Apple then got down on her knees from the floor and pressed her large breasts around his manhood. She then flopped her breasts up and down, resolving in a slow savory titfuck. His gleaming cock was quite a perfect fit between her chest as if he was putting on a slippery tight condom. Daring started feeling motionless around his brain, moaning and groaning all across the bed in pleasure. Apple's breasts kept shafting him faster and faster until more pre-cum started leaking out of him. When she noticed this, Apple surprised him with her tongue, licking him off with a lusting shudder. Daring was obviously in heaven thanks to this incredible moment they were having.

 

After she got off his lap, Apple decided to tease Daring by getting her hands on her lacy red panties.

 

"You ready for more...?" She asked him nicely.

 

"Yeah," Daring smirked. "Please take it off..."

 

Hearing him say 'Yes', Apple obliged by sliding her panties right down her legs, revealing her shaved greatness in front of Daring. The prince would have imagined her walls being very tight. Looking down on her, Daring knew that Apple was gonna be extra tight.

 

With another smirk around Apple's face, she carefully placed her hips with his. She hissed as she squatted down, feeling his 11-incher inside her clit. She moved around back and forth, rocking her hips in one mesmerizing trance. Daring felt a hot, moist tingling sensation through her sugar walls, making his erection more rubbery and hung as ever. Trying to keep control of himself, Daring placed his hands around her pale porcelain butt and clung onto it as tight as he could, making Apple squeal and moan as possible. He then made Apple twerk between his rod, making a nice little plopping noise whenever the tip of his cock would hit around her wet clit. Apple was riding him furiously, which made her big 34 D breasts bounce much to Daring's enjoyment. It was almost like water balloons flopping all over or a basketball dribbling over and over again. Daring remained fixated on her glorious bouncing chest for seconds until his eyes suddenly grew tired from all of the bouncing.

 

Daring took charge of Apple by turning her body over. leaving her on the bottom. Jerking himself once again, the blonde-haired heartthrob thrusted through her once again. Like a slow-motion jackhammer, Daring was pounding her groin very hard, making her bed rock a little violently than ever before. With every thrust, Daring was starting to lose a lot of stamina fast. Despite all of that though, he wanted to keep going, much to Apple's enjoyment. She enjoyed it even more when her hands starting reaching down to his tush, making Daring push her harder for deeper penetration. Apple clawed her nails deep into his skin, making the prince wince a bit. Those were extra sharp nails she had. She even made Kitty's nails look more rusty and weak. By then, Daring had already shown signs of dehydration from his thrusts.

 

Gasping for breath, he looked down to Apple, who already had a satiated sigh from her face.

 

"Awww, why did you stop?" Apple sighed.

 

Wiping off some of the sweat from his forehead, Daring looked down on her with a smirk.

 

"Turn around..." He muskily whispered.

 

"Ooooh, I can tell you want me hard..." Apple smirked in response.

 

"Do it," Daring demanded. "I can't stand the waiting..."

 

Smirking just like him, Apple turned herself over on all fours. Daring loved this sight so much. She looked like a cheery little poodle wagging her tail just to make her master happy. Looking down at her naked curves made Daring much more harder.

 

After shafting his cock more, Daring plugged onto her ass and thrusted it. Apple yelped a little when that massive throbbing erection of his fit right inside her box, but she knew that with every thrust, it would hurt a little less. Daring paced himself, going in and out of her at normal speed. The sensation his cock was feeling felt totally hot, as if his little friend somehow ended in a easy bake oven. That enlarged cock of his was splitting her apart, nearly tearing Apple in two. She felt helpless in a very well-worthy way as beads of sweat started getting all over her face, alongside the scent of sex nearly filling up the room. It really added a nice Apple scent from this experience.

 

Demanding more, Apple commanded Daring to go faster. She clung onto those red bedsheets, aching what was to come for Daring. By then, Daring started leaking pre-cum all around the base of his cock, anticipating the oncoming explosion he would experience. It looked more redder and redder than Apple's luscious lips combined. He wouldn't know how long he would take thrusting her to death, but he just wanted to come and get it over with before too long. He finally felt shaking coming on inside him after four minutes of hard sweet fucking. He smiled in delight, rejoicing the moment that he was possibly waiting for.

 

"Oh shit, I'm cumming!" Daring grunted.

 

"OHHHH, DARING, YES!" Apple cried out.

 

With one final thrust, he took in a very giant release inserting that milky white seed inside her like venom going through a person's skin. Apple had moaned so frickin' loud that the entire school nearly came this close to shaking and coming down. Her body and face blushed with phenomenal ecstacy when he felt him cum several times, therefore filling her all the way up like a jelly donut. Finally exhausted to death, Daring collapsed on top of Apple, resting and spooning beneath her.

 

The two were nothing but sweaty and sticky all over each other. Heck, both Daring and Apple's combined body heat were enough to fog up the entire windows of her dorm room (the one she shared with Raven of course). They spent the entire afternoon and night resting in each other's arms for as long as time permitted them.

 

"Daring," Apple said with a sigh. "You were amazing."

 

"I'm glad you took it like a champion." Daring smirked back.

 

"So, did you like your early birthday present?" She said sweetly.

 

"To be honest, I didn't like it," Daring groaned.

 

"WHAT?!" Apple said, alarmed.

 

"I loved it," Daring smirked again. "I loved every single moment of it."

 

"Ooooh, I'm glad you did," Apple blushed. "You want me to do this for you every single birthday, my sweet Prince?"

 

"As long as you wear something more tight and sexy for me, I'm in." He winked.

 

With a sweet chuckle coming from Apple, she and Daring both shared yet another passionate kiss. But right in the middle of their make-out...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

"SURPRISE!"

 

A bunch of their friends popped out of the room, literally scaring both Daring and Apple out of their beds!

 

As they got back up, both Daring and Apple covered themselves to see Dexter Charming, Blondie Lockes, Sparrow Hood, Duchess Swan, Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella and Raven Queen carrying a birthday cake for Daring!

 

"What the hex?!" Daring cried out.

 

"Happy birthday, bro!" Dexter smiled. "You're 19 years old!"

 

"I see you must be surprised!" Blondie said in joy.

 

Daring was indeed surprised, but it was an embarrassed kind of surprised.

 

"Anyway, Sparrow Hood thought of the idea to surprise you!" Blondie said, pointing out to Sparrow.

 

"IT WAS MY IDEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA...!" Sparrow said while playing his guitar.

 

"Do you mind, everyone?!" Apple groaned at her friends. "Me and Daring were having our privacy!"

 

"Oh, we know that," Ashlynn nodded. "We heard you both from Ginger's dorm room."

 

"YOU HEARD US?!" Apple and Daring shouted in unison.

 

"Yeah, it was kind of embarrassing." Raven chuckled as she blushed. "Anyway, I hope you love the cake we made for you. It's a blueberry banana cake! Who wants some?"

 

"Oh, I do! I'm starved." Hunter said, licking his lips.

 

"Don't leave Sparrow some." Duchess smirked.

 

"Hey, I want cake too!" Sparrow whined.

 

As Raven started cutting out Daring's birthday cake, both Daring and Apple continued to hide themselves in shame. Out of all of the most embarrassing things they had to endure, having their friends walk into their naked cuddling was the worst. And they couldn't help but live it down forever.

 

"We're so locking the door next time." Apple said to Daring.

 

"I agree..." Daring nodded over to Apple.

 

With what they said, maybe they should reconsider that for his next 20th birthday all along.

 

 


End file.
